


This is how we meet (but you didn't know)

by Cataoct24



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Kara Danvers has powers, Minor Nia Nal, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataoct24/pseuds/Cataoct24
Summary: Lena Luthor is looking for a new reporter for CatCo, turns out Valentina and Juliana will have more things in common with the super couple than they thought.





	This is how we meet (but you didn't know)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love Supercorp and Juliantina a lot, so I decided to write a fic of how can they meet. I tried to include more of Juliantina's backgroud. But really... Can you imagine how powerful the world would be if Lena Luthor and Valentina Carvajal owned CatCo together? One can dream...

It’s been two years since Lena Luthor bought CatCo Magazine (just like a favor for her friend and now girlfriend Kara back there) and she felt it was time now to try to go international. She knew CatCo had some impact in Europe but she wanted to go for more, she wanted to go for the Latin American crowd.

 

That's why she asked Jess to start searching for young latin female journalist that had some experience or had just graduated. It didn't matter if she had to travel to meet them, Lena wanted some fresh talent and she was going to look for it.

 

It was a Tuesday sunny afternoon when Jess knocked on her office door. Lena was doing some boring paperwork.

 

"Miss Luthor? Can I come in?” Jess asked.

 

“Sure Jess, go ahead.” Lena answered from her desk.

 

Jess walked to her, handled Lena some articles in Spanish and a curriculum.

 

“I found this. She is perfect for the job and has everything you asked for. Should I make the reservations now or…?”

Lena read the papers carefully. Jess was right, the girl had all the qualifications for what she was looking for, she had no time to waste.

 

“No, not yet. I'm going to notify her first, I'll let you know when. But we can't let her go, Jess”.

 

“No worries Miss Luthor, I know you can convince her to work for you. After all, you have a charm no one can resist. Ask Miss Danvers”.

 

Lena blushed and laugh.

 

“Oh Jess, you might be right”.

 

\-----------

That night at Kara's apartment, after a movie marathon Kara had asked, Lena was washing the dishes and Kara was getting ready to sleep.

 

Lena, after finishing cleaning the dishes, went to the bathroom where Kara was brushing her teeth.

 

“I've got some news about the new reporter we were looking for.” Lena was going to brush her teeth too.

 

Kara spat her toothpaste on the sink.

 

“Do you?! Tell me about it!”

 

“We found a girl, she had just graduated but her work is really amazing. Jess and I are going to Mexico this Thursday to meet her”.

 

“Wait! You're going to Mexico? Lena you have to try their tacos! They are the best ones I've tried and you know I’ve been everywhere”. Kara said happily.

 

“Yes, baby I know. But this isn't about food, it's business. And also know you always think about food first.” Lena laughed at Kara being super cute while she blushed at that comment.

 

“Good to know my girlfriend loves me besides that little defect”. Kara kissed Lena's cheek. “Hurry up, I'm tired and I need my big spoon”.

 

“What am I going to do you with you, Kara Danvers?” Lena smiled at her reflection, hopelessly in love.

 

\--------

 

_In Mexico City_

 

Valentina Carvajal had just graduated from college. She had a dream about making honest journalism and that's what she tried to do with her final jobs at college. Her family owned a newspaper company “El Grupo Carvajal”. She knew she had a spot guaranteed in there, but she didn't want to stay in Mexico forever.

 

What she didn't know was that the opportunity of working outside would come that fast. She sent some curriculums a few days ago to national and international companies.

 

Wednesday morning she was at her sister's office when her cell phone rang. It was an international number.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, am I talking to Miss Valentina Carvajal?”

 

“Yes, this is her”.

 

“Good. My name is Lena Luthor and we want you to work for CatCo Magazine here at National City. I'm the CEO, I've read your work and I'm really impressed. Is it ok if I fly to Mexico City to interview you tomorrow?”

 

Valentina was shooked. She felt so happy but no words came out of her mouth.

 

“Hello?” Lena asked and Val reacted.

 

“Hello! Yes, yes of course Miss Luthor. You can come tomorrow. I'll send you my address and thank you so much for this opportunity!”

 

“Great, see you tomorrow then Miss Carvajal. Have a nice day”.

 

“You too Miss Luthor”.

 

Valentina hung up and screamed out of happiness. She knew she had to call her girlfriend first.

 

“Hi beautiful” Juliana answered.

 

“ _Hola bonita!_ ”. Val said. “Guess what?! I have a job interview tomorrow!”

 

“Really? I'm so proud of you, baby! Where? Who? Tell me everything!”

 

“It’s a magazine in National City and the CEO just called me to ask me if she can fly to here tomorrow to interview me. I'm really excited Juls!”

 

“You deserve it baby! Now come home so I can properly congratulate you”.

 

“I'm on my way”. The blue eyed girl smirked and hang up her phone.

 

\-------

 

Valentina was waiting for Lena and Jess at her house. She was alone and it was the best place to do the interview (she wanted to have the home field advantage in case something went wrong). Then the bell rang.

 

Chivis, her maid, received the guest and lead them to the dining room which had a view to the patio. The Carvajal house was huge and Lena noticed Valentina had some pretty good decorating taste. Also, her clothes were simply beautiful.

 

There, Valentina greeted the two women and invited them to sit. After Chivis brought her famous orange juice, Lena started with the interview.

 

“Well, Miss Carvajal. Let's get down to business. As I told you on the phone we had read your work and decided you are our best candidate for the job. If you want, you can start next week or as soon as possible there in National City first. We really want you on our team and hope you consider this”. Lena said looking at Valentina.

 

“Miss Luthor, I'm really honored you had selected me. This is all I really wanted and of course I want to work for you and CatCo”. Valentina smiled, but tried to be professional too.

 

“I'm glad to hear that. And by the way, since you're going to be my employee, you can call me Lena”.

 

She extended her hand for Valentina to shake it, but the taller girl hugged her instead.

 

“Thank you Lena!” She finished the hug.

“Oh one last thing, when I go to National City next week to sign my contract, can I bring my girlfriend too? She designed the dress I'm wearing right now!”

 

“She is a designer? Jess, write that down. Of course you can, I would love to talk to her about fashion”.

 

“She always wanted to go California, she wants to try the donuts from there”.

 

“Something tells me your girlfriend and mine would get along just right”. Lena laughed.

 

\-----

 

_A week after, in National City_

 

Juliana was at the park, sitting on a bench (she was also hungry) a few blocks away from CatCo. Valentina was there signing her new contract and since it was a beautiful day and Juliana didn't like to stay in offices that long, she decided to take a walk.

 

She was really proud of her girlfriend but she thought it was really weird Valentina didn't show her a picture of her new boss. Juliana didn't want to think Val was hiding something.

 

The dark haired girl was so focused on her thoughts she didn't notice a blonde girl sat next to her.

 

“You look hungry”. Kara said to her.

 

Juliana snapped out of her thoughts, looked at Kara with a confused face.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Yeah, are you hungry? My girlfriend says I have a special power of knowing when a person is hungry. I can sense you are”.

 

Juliana scoffed.

 

“I don't need your help. Thank you”. She was going to leave but Kara grabbed her hand.

 

“You're not from here, are you? Here, let me invite you a coffee and some donuts from my favorite place. It's actually pretty close. What do you say?” Kara smiled.

 

Juliana remembered how she had met Val at a park too, so she decided to give the stranger a chance.

 

“Ok, let's go”.

 

Kara jumped happily and started walking with Juliana by her side.

 

After an hour had passed, Kara and Juliana had talked about everything (but mostly her girlfriends) and Juliana was happy she said yes to Kara.

 

“Thank you for the coffee and the donuts! They were amazing Kara”.

 

“ _Con mucho gusto_ ” Kara replied and giggled.

 

“Wow, your spanish is really good!”

 

“Haha no, it's not. Lena can speak it better. Gosh, I wish you could meet her. She loves fashion as much as you”.

 

Kara noticed Lena was in line at the coffee shop.

 

“Hey, look there she is!” Kara said to Juls

 

But then she saw Lena talking to someone.

 

“But who is she talking to?”

 

“She's talking to Val”. Juliana answered, looking at the same direction Kara was.

 

“Hold up, Lena is Valentina's boss?” Kara said, excited and confused.

 

“It seems. Let’s wait for them and ask them if they want to sit here”.

 

“No, I have a better idea”. Kara smiled, it was prank time. “Do you want to prank your girlfriend?”

 

“I am all ears, Danvers”. Juliana also smiled.

 

Kara waited outside the store for Lena and Valentina to exit. They did and Kara bumped into Lena.

 

“Lena! Hi. I didn't know you were here!” Kara said.

 

“Hello Honey, hey I want to meet Valentina Carvajal. She was the one I told you about-”

 

“Oh, Lena. I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this here, in front of people I just met but I have to”.

 

“Kara, what’s going on?”

 

“I want to break up with you”.

 

Lena had a serious face, she wanted to cry but her Luthor pride was stronger. Valentina was watching everything, she was about to cry too.

 

“But don't worry, I already found someone. _Muy guapa por cierto_ ”. Kara said that and Juliana appeared next to her and kissed her cheek.

 

“Juls?” Valentina's voice cracked.

 

“Sorry you have to find out this way, Val. You didn't tell me you were dating your new boss”.

 

“Wait, what?” Juls and Lena said at the same time.

 

“Yes, you didn't notice how much you talked to her on the phone? And how quickly you took this job?”

 

Val was about to cry. “Juls please, you know I love you and I always liked to-”

 

“Baby, it's fine”. Juliana went to Val and cupped her face. “We wanted to prank you, didn't you see Kara is Lena's soulmate? As you are mine? It's insane how much Kara talks about Lena”. Juliana said and hugged Valentina.

 

“And it's crazy how Juliana talks about you, Valentina.” Kara said, she went to hug Lena too.

 

Lena and Valentina laughed.

 

“Well, now I think it's time for a much happier and proper introduction”. Lena said. “Kara, this is Valentina Carvajal. Our newest employee. Valentina, this is Kara Danvers, Editor In Chief. I guess you will see each other a lot”.

 

Kara and Valentina hugged.

 

“Now I think you and Juls have a lot to talk about”. Valentina said to Lena.

 

“We will have a lot of time to talk and for me to convince her to design me some clothes”.

 

The two couples walked down the street back to CatCo laughing and feeling this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

 

\--------

 

_Four months later, National City_

 

It was game night at Kara and Lena's (as usual) and everyone was there. Except Nia and Brainy who had to buy the pizza.

 

Sam and Alex had already met Juliana and Valentina and they really liked them. Especially Alex with Juliana because they both shared their love for pranks and bad jokes. Sam and Valentina were fashion buddies, also the younger couple loved Ruby.

 

It was the first time Nia and Brainy would meet the new couple, but they already heard a lot about them.

 

In the time that had passed, Valentina became one of CatCo's most prestigious reporters (everyone was really proud of her) and they had found a really beautiful apartment near Lena and Kara's. The latin couple was really happy there.

 

Brainy and Nia arrived with the food, met the newest additions to the Super Friends squad and everything was fine until Valentina said something out loud.

 

“Juls remember you have to tell Lena today”.

 

“Tell me what?” Lena turned her attention to the younger couple who were at the couch next to where Kara and Lena were seated.

 

“Umm, ok”. Juliana started. “I've been thinking about what you said to me a few weeks ago and I’ve decided to yes to both things”.

 

“Really?!” Kara said and stood up to hug Juliana.

 

“Welcome to CatCo then, Miss Valdés. You will we working with the fashion department, starting this Monday”. Lena smiled. “And for the other thing, we will be waiting happily your wedding dress designs”.

 

Everyone cheered and clapped.

 

“Thank you for hiring me, Lena”. Valentina said.

 

“No, thank you for saying yes to us, to this family”.

 

And then, Valentina and Juliana knew they had found the familia they always wanted. A super family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
